


Shut up Dave

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, F/M, Genital Piercing, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral, Piercings, Sex, Slight Bondage, Violence, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Drabbles done of Dave's different sexual exploits with different trolls and humans. Please read summary before each chapter to know which warnings go with what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning French

**Author's Note:**

> As always I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors that slipped by me.
> 
> All these stories were prompted over on tumblr. If you would ever like a prompt done go check me out there.  
> Leticheecopae.tumblr.com

“Why in the ever living fuck would someone kiss another living being like that?” Karkat snapped. Dave looked up from the hand held where he was oh so very close to getting his fiftieth Eevee to level 100.

“Like what?” He asked as he stared at the screen. The two girls were kissing and using tongue and let out the softest snort as he looked over to see how red Karkat’s face was at just watching the horrible makeout scene. “It’s called french kissing,” Dave said as he closed the handheld and leaned against the back of the couch. “And as long as the other person hasn’t eaten like a clove of garlic it can be pretty damn nice.”

“Like your repulsive cestpool of a mouth would ever be attractive enough for someone breathing to put their tongue in it.” Karkat mumbled back as he glanced at Dave before he turned back to the movie. Dave could tell Karkat still wasn’t terribly sure what was going on. He had warned him that all his movies were shit, Karkat looked like he was about to agree.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I am the master of the patented Strider french kiss,” Dave said with a smirk and leaned towards Karkat. “Can’t tell me you don’t want to get in on that action now can you?”

“Go drink your shitty coffee, choke, and die.” Was the response he got as Karkat scooted away from him. Dave smirked and shifted, getting a surprised sound from Karkat as he laid his head in the trolls lap. The uncomfortable look on Karkat’s face along with the way his grey skin darkened made Dave want to full on smile, though he wasn’t about to do that. Instead he turned to look at the television, as if laying with his head in Karkat’s lap was the most natural thing in the world.

He was surprised when one hand came down to tentatively rest on his shoulder, the other on his head. They didn’t do anything except move whenever Karkat made an exclamation about the movie. Another frenching scene came into play and the troll groaned, hands flexing on Dave.

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it.” Dave said without looking up as the two on screen went at it in a completely comical and unsexy way. The claws in his hair twitched before they unexpectedly began to move. The feeling was calming, though Karkat’s nails were just a bit sharp, and Dave hummed.

“And let me guess, I should fucking try it with you right?” His voice was dead panned. Dave shifted so he could look straight up.

“Might as well learn from the best? I have the silver tongue that could mahmm-” Dave hadn’t expected the tongue in his mouth at all, but as soon as he had registered it Karkat had pulled away, face tinted red.

“You’re shit at this.” He grummbled.

“Shut up Vantas.” Dave reached up and grabbed the back of Karkat’s neck, pulling him down to lick along his lips. Karkat’s mouth opened immediately, allowing Dave to coax his tongue out just a little. He twirled his tongue in a slow circle around Karkat’s before he slid it into the trolls mouth, careful of sharp teeth as he lapped at his gums and soft palate. Karkat gave a slight, shaky moan before pulling back.

“You’re going to put a fucking crick in my neck.” The words tried to be angry, but the blush on Karkat’s cheeks told Dave he was enjoying it. Releasing the troll Dave flashed himself into a sitting position that had Karkat jerking back just a little as he straddles the trolls thighs.

“Better?” Dave asked running hands through dark hair and feeling the way it made Karkat shiver. “Because I could always-”

“Strider,” he cut in. “Either fucking kiss me or let me go back to the movie.”

Dave chose option number one.


	2. Yes Indeed (Fathertime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Dad, explicit, piercings, sex, anal, age difference

You had never expected the piercing, hell you had never expected him to respond to your advances, but you are so glad for both right now. When Dad had gotten you into his room, your legs wrapped tight around his waist as he kissed you hard, you have been able to feel it, barely, and you couldn’t believe. Even after you saw it for yourself, a thick metal ring sticking out from the head of his dick, you couldn’t believe it. It took that metal piece spreading you open and rubbing against your prostate for you to comprehend that Dad had a fucking Prince Albert, and you were in no way complaining. You keep your arms wrapped around his neck, moaning against his throat as you feel the flesh of his cock and the metal spread you.

“You’re so tight Dave,” he whispers in your ear, voice low and thick as he thrusts into you. “Am I the first you’ve let into this tight little backside of yours?” You shake your head and get a harsh grunt. “I didn’t think so.” he sighs and you almost feel bad for letting those other guys fuck you at all he sounds so disappointed. But then of course, its only almost.

“Can’t expect me to keep this choice ass off the streets now do you?” You ask him, doing your best to keep the grunts and moans out of your voice while he fucks you. “Should let me suck you off some time,” you pant jerking when he thrusts a bit harder and he pulls back, your hands falling away to grip at his waist. “Learned some great tricks. Take that beast you’ve got in my ass down to the root,” You pant shallowly as he speeds up.”Swallow everything your dick can give me and the-” you let out a grunt of surprise when he suddenly pulls out of you and rolls you.

“What? Something I saiaaaaAAHH FUCK!” And you almost bite through the comforter when Dad quite literally rams back into you with a grunt. Apparently you pissed him off from the way his hands grip your hips.

“Enough of that talk,” he grunts and you moan, burying your face into the bed as he rocks into you in a way that is almost painful, but is just shy of being too rough. “I’ll just have to make you forget about them.” He somehow changes his angle and you try and curl in on yourself, staring between your legs as you pant, watching the way his balls smack against your own and your taint. His hand grips your hair and pulls you back up so you are holding yourself up with shaking arms. “Teach you a few new things those children you’ve played with wouldn’t know.” And he does something horribly wonderful in you with that piercing, something that has your arms collapsing as you let out a sudden sob of pleasure. Then he does it again, and again, ramming and gliding over the spot inside you that sends all your nerves on fire. He wraps an arm around your chest and pulls you up on shaking knees, getting deeper with the angle and making you let out short, panted screams.

“After all,” he says against your throat, his voice somehow perfectly in control and dark ar the same time as he thrusts up into you. “Who better than a father to beat a bad boy?” His hand appears on your cock, and he only has to jerk once with those words before your cumming, body tightening around Dad’s dick as you reach back and grab his still thrusting hips. You’re screaming for him through clenched teeth, feeling the metal in his cock perfectly as your muscles constrict with orgasm. Hot cum suddenly fills you as he moans into your hair, hips still bucking slightly as you pant, his arms being the only things holding you up.

Shaking you lean back. If this is how he’s going to beat you, then you’re going to be the worst possible kid you can be. You can feel him softening inside you and its too hot for words feeling him slide out, cum dripping down your thighs.

“Come on old man, that all the fight you got left?” You pant out. “How are you gonna teach me anything if you can’t keep up?” Its a bluff, but holy hell you are not ready to stop yet. Dad’s hand wraps gently around your throat, the same hand that is covered in your cum, and it makes you shiver.

“You’re not the only one who knows a few ticks.” He murmurs to the side of your throat as he tilts your neck, lips brushing over your pulse. You’re tired, spent, and your cock is already trying to twitch back to life from the way they brush over the spot.

“Yeah fucking right.” The fingers on your throat twitch at your swear before teeth sink into your neck and you’re almost howling for how strangely good Dad makes it feels as his tongue slides around the inside of his teeth, soothing the flesh he is tormenting. He pulls back and licks the spot that throbs with heat.

“Yes,” he says and presses his half hard cock to your ass and you shudder. “Fucking right indeed.”


	3. Alone (Rose/Dave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Rose, underage, sexual themes, sadstuck

Any time he woke up and she was with him he knew it was a bad night, that Mom Lalonde had been hitting the bottle harder than usually and spewing things out that were so far from ironic that it made him want to find the woman and break glass over her head. Rose never told him what she would say, only that she was drunk again and in one of her ‘moods’ where she became like a black hole, sucking up all the happiness and warmth in the house; though there hadn’t been much in the first place. He would do the same some nights, when Bro was gone for days and he had so little to go on, worry clawing at the inside of his brain. She never said anything, just held him close.

When Dave would wake up, Rose’s head on his chest, or his on hers, one of three things would happen. The first would be one of them would still be awake in the real world, working on something to keep their mind away from their guardian. Dave would work on his mixes well into the morning, or stare at the door and plead that it would open and Bro would come in. Rose would write and play her violin, either that or help her mother empty that void of a stomach into the nearest vomit receptacle.

The second happening was when they would just hold each other, neither of them saying anything as she just lay with her head on his chest, listening to him breath while he stroked her hair. Sometimes they would kiss one another softly, chaste pecks that felt more like air on skin, fingers pressing into spines to stop chills.

The third was a rare occurrence, but Dave would be lying if he said he didn’t always hope that when he woke up with Rose it would always progress into intimacy. Rose only reserved it for the worst of nights, where all she wanted was to forget and feel good.

Rose always initiates it, leaning up as soon as Dave’s breathing changes from sleep to awareness, leaning in to press her mouth against his while he wraps his fingers in her hair. They start out slow, clothing being removed as mouths search each others bodies, always learning each time. She won’t let him remove the purple panties she wears, and he never pushes, but she does let him slip his hand underneath, stretch her insides while she lets out little sobbing sounds against his shoulder. She in turn will reach inside his pants and stroke his dick. When they get each other to cum it’s always messy, her thighs wet and sticky while his stomach is covered in cum. The dream world makes it disappear with time as they lay with each other, saying nothing as they look out the window over the rooftops of Derse, and pretend that when they fall asleep, they won’t wake in the real world feeling alone.


	4. Tell Me a Story (Dave/Karkat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Karkat

“While the high blooded courtesan swam up to the base of the tower he-”

“Wouldn’t the base be at the bottom?” Dave questioned out of the blue as he reclined next to Karkat, his eyes closed beneath his shades in the dim room. Karkat had a tendency to read stories to him on nights when neither of them could sleep, both of them ending up in the main room in one of the pillow piles Rose had set about. Usually just the cover of the book was enough of a story to put Dave to sleep, but some nights he could get Karkat to skip it and go through the actual story, scream ravaged throat growling out words in a surprisingly soothing tone. At least it was until Dave would interrupt.

“For fuck sake, Strider its a book, and it means the base of the tower at the water, the fucking area below it isn’t connected or have you even been listening?” Karkat snapped. “Oh let me guess, this romance bullshit is boring your primary functioning think pan.” Dave sat up quickly, managing to get his hand in between the books pages as Karkat slammed it shut. He winced at the feeling, but was rewarded with a blink of confusion from the troll before Karkat attempted to crush his hands between the pages.

“He’s trying to get his troll boyfriend out of the prison because the court thinks he’s the one who tried to assassinate the Queen,” Dave got out as evenly as he could even though he was pretty sure bones were going to start snapping soon. The pressure stopped growing, but it didn’t let up. “Even though its obvious it was really the purple blooded jester ass who she had turned down to be her Kismessis.” The pressure let up suddenly as Karkat let the book lay in his lap, looking at Dave with slight disbelief. Sitting back in his spot Dave rested his throbbing hand on his chest and closed his eyes. “Now the lime blood is going to get culled if tall, dark, and finned doesn’t save his ass.” Dave finished and felt his heartbeat in his fingers. He could feel Karkat staring at him as a few moments passed. “So you gonna finish this thing or leave me hanging?”

Dave felt Karkat shift closer next to him, his thigh pressing to Dave’s shoulder as he did just that. It wasn’t long till Dave felt himself drifting despite actually wanting to stay awake. The highblood seadweller had been able to clear his matesprites name, but they were still having to stay in hiding from the purple blood who had managed to escape. Now they were in a seaside villa from the sound of it and just about ready to get up close and personal with each others anatomy.

“He slide his tongue gently along his matesprites mouth, tasting the salt of tears that still lingered there, the taste reminding him of his ocean home. Claws dragged gently over his grubs scars making him tremble as his bulge,” Karkat paused. “As his bulge.” He cleared his throat and Dave smirked.

“Come on, Vantas what did his bugle do?” Dave asked and cracked an eye. Apparently Karkat had forgotten how raunchy this one got, the others they had read being more simple and less sex. Dave was surprised to see the slight blush on Karkat’s face.

“I’m too tired for this shit.” The troll grumbled and closed the book, going to stand only for Dave to grab his wrist. He wasn’t sure why, but Karkat didn’t pull away, just looked down at the hand.

“Then lay down dumb ass.” Dave said almost gently and tugged. To his surprise Karkat did just that, though he did hesitate a bit before shifting around till he was lying on his back, shoulder just brushing Dave’s elbow as Dave put his hands behind his head. Everything about Karkat’s body language screamed tension and Dave let out a sigh. “Come on dude, what the fucks up. Get comfortable, may not have much padding but if you need a better pillow than this squishy shit I’m pretty sure my chest could be of service. Or excuse me, my thorax as you call it.” His snicker died in his throat when Karkat did just that, moving like he had been shocked, head on Dave’s chest with one fisted hand on his ribcage. Karkat’s body was still stiff as a board and Dave heaved a sigh, making the head of black hair rise and fall before he reached down with one hand and threaded his hand in the strands. They were softer than he had expected, not like a humans, but still soft. Karkat tensed even more if that was possible before suddenly going somewhat lax.

Dave smirked as he continued to make Karkat’s body relax, fingers rubbing over the base of Karkat’s horns and getting an almost purr out of him. He did it again, and again. Hadn’t one of those stories Karkat red talk about the horns. The tips weren’t necessarily the most sensitive things, but the base. Gently he dug the tips of his fingers into the flesh around the horns and got a sudden jerking shudder as Karkat half sat up and stared at him. He was panting just slightly as Dave looked at the slight flush on his face. His hair was messy from Dave’s fingers combing through it, his eyes a bit wide, and the blush on his cheeks stained his grey skin a deep burgundy. Dave suddenly found it hard to swallow.

“C’mere,” he breathed out and touched the side of Karkat’s face, pulling him forwards just by the pads of his fingers. Karkat allowed him to, leaning in until he was just a few inches from Dave’s face, refusing to move further as warm breaths gently washed over Dave’s mouth. Sitting up just enough Dave closed the gap and kissed him, flicking some switch in Karkat that had him crushing their mouths together, clawed hands tangling in Dave’s hair.

The reaction made Dave start just a bit, pulling back just a little which in turn made Karkat freeze and pull away, a look of sudden fear in his eyes that made Dave’s stomach drop. Thinking quick, or not thinking, he grabbed the back of Karkat’s head and pulled him back down, his other hand wrapping around the trolls shoulders. It made the tension in Karkat’s shoulder muscles disintegrate as they kissed, Dave trying to tug him in closer only to have Karkat straddle him, warm body laying against his as their tongues tangled. Karkat nipped his mouth and Dave let out a slight hiss to which Karkat tried to pull away again, the idea thwarted when Dave’s mouth followed his. Letting go of Karkat’s hair Dave slid his hand over Karkat’s sides, finding the hem of his sweatshirt and sliding his fingers underneath it, getting a slight gasp.

“Fuck your hands are cold,” he panted as Dave nipped at his mouth, the taste of his blood on his tongue from the bite Karkat had left. Dave just smiled into Karkat’s lips and kissed him again. His fingers moved upwards, tracing over skin till he found some sort of raised flesh. Gently he ran his fingers over it, getting a shuddering moan from Karkat as he felt something twitch against his lower body, pressing into the heat of his belly as Karkat laid atop him. Pulling back he grinned.

“So is that what his bugle was doing?” Dave asked. Karkat blinked at him through lust filled eyes, confusion crossing his face before he smacked at Dave’s shoulders and made to get up.

“Oh fuck you, Dave, that mouth of yours ruins everything,” Karkat snapped as Dave grabbed him round the waist and pulled him down into the pillows, the troll’s back to his chest.

“Bet I can prove otherwise.” The words shut Karkat up and made him shudder as Dave leaned in and licked a line over Karkat’s ear, hand pressing against his belly. He could feel something twitch next to his outstretched pinky and smiled.

Dave never did find out what the highbloods bulge had done, but he sure as hell learned what Karkat’s could do.


	5. Bite it Off (Troll!Dave/Karkat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troll!Dave/Karkat, violence, sexual themes

The horns still throw you off when he shoves you back, scythes scrapping sparks from your blade. The pure anger that flared through you at him being able to block the attack makes your blood boil and something lower clench. You still don’t understand the black quadrant, but that doesn’t mean your new anatomy doesn’t. With every slice you aren’t sure if you want to kill him or pin him, but either way you want him pushed into the dirt and bleeding, lips wrapped around your dick.

Well bulge. You have to really work on keeping your terms in check now.

You try and feint and the spiral horns throw off your balance, making you stumble. Karkat uses the moment to his advantage and kicks your legs out from under you, sending you down to the ground where cool steel presses against your throat.

“Stop being such a wriggling nookfuck and fight me Strider.” His words are both angry and smug as he presses the blade to your throat, panting slightly. Somewhere in your pants you feel the strange thing that ate your balls quiver and your bulge shift as he sits almost fully on you. The pressure of his hips on yours makes you snarl. He should be on the ground, not you.

“Suck my bulge Vantas.” You drop your sword and swing, one of your hands gripping the hilt of the scythe on your throat. He is able to dodge your fist, but the movement throws him off balance and lets you roll the two of you, hands blurring as you grab his wrists and pin him to the ground. His legs tighten around your waist to an almost bruising pain, and growling he thrashes as you smirk down at him, shades slipping only a fraction.

“Rather bite it off.” He snaps and you feel something press against your stomach. Leaning in you are almost nose to nose.

“Liar.”

You can’t call what happens next kissing, there is too much teeth for that, but you can’t say you don’t like it. The pain it brings as he tears into your lips makes you groan and you do it right back, tasting blood and feeling his body jolt against you. When you finally pull back blood drips from your panting lips over his.

“Still want to bite it off?” You ask and he snarls, kissing you again, and this time there is no hiding how you want to wrap your own bulge around his.


	6. Buzzer (Dave/John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/John, toy use, sexual themes, slight bondage

The first time Dave had ever slid his fingers inside John he had found it funny, the way it felt, moving inside him. He had giggled a bit, making small comments about how strange it felt, how the finger inside him curled. Then Dave had found something, something that made John jerk and moan, scream when he rubbed over it in circles and ran his tongue over John’s cock.

After that John was more prone to open his legs, let Dave inside so he could find that spot. Now though, now he was begging him to stop. The vibrating bullet inside John pressed right against his prostate, leaving his body to continually clench against it.

“D-Dave please,” he begged as Dave sat at the edge of the bed, stroking his cock in slow languid strokes. “I-I can’t-”

“Can’t what?” Dave asked and John shifted his wrists against the ties that held him to the bed.

“Fuck Dave please.” His voice was high, body arching. Dave leaned in and took up the control.

“If you can still talk you’re not ready yet.” The dial spun under Dave’s fingers and John arched up hard, his cock bouncing against his stomach. John let out a scream trapped somewhere between pleasure and agony, the ring around his dick keeping his orgasm at bay, leaving him to cry and groan to the air. “So what do you want Egbert?” John could only reply with cries and screams.

“Thought so.” Leaning in Dave grabbed the clasp on the ring, and flicked. John vowed as his vision went white that Dave wasn’t going to touch him for the next month.

As the buzz died and he stared at the ceiling, felt his body shudder and his prostate throb, he knew that was a lie.


	7. My Turn (Troll!Dave/Gamzee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troll!Dave/Gamzee, violence, sexual themes

You grip his rounded horns and snarl at him. He tries to jerk back but he can’t break your grip, not with how tight you got your hand all up and around that shit. They remind you of your rust colored sisters horns, though the edges are jagged and tear up your palm something fierce. You love it.

Dave kicks at your knees, making you grunt, his red irises surrounded in the yellow that is just now starting to be familiar. He has the same face, same voice, but if it isn’t always a trip seeing him all grey with black atop his head instead of his pale white ass. You miss it sometimes, the way he bruised so much easier then, not that you’re going to all up and complain that you can hit him now without holding back.

The backhand you give him draws blood which he spits in your eye, making you turn away and giving him just enough of an angle to grab one of your horns and drag you down. His fangs are sharp against your flesh and you love how he can tear into you now, leave marks and make you want to scream as purple runs down your neck.

“Not this time Makara,” he growls at you and you chuckle. Of course its going to be the same as last time, you on top while he fights you fang and claw till he’s howling your name. “It’s my turn.” You don’t expect the claws in your scalp, wrapping around the base of your horn and tugging in a way that has your knees hitting the floor.

“Motherfucker,” you groan in pain as he does it again and sends your pan spinning.

“Got that half right.” He growls and tugs your hand away from his head, brings his knee to your chest and winds you, shoves you down and drops between your legs as you gasp. Air hits your nook and just before he slides in you realize that he’s right, that this time you’re going to be the one on their back, screaming in his face; and fuck if you can’t wait for that miracle to start as he shoves in hard and make you scream.


	8. Tell Me Something (Dave/Sol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Sollux, oral implications, sexual themes

The way Sollux sticks his tongues out like that makes it hard not to stare. You had thought they were maybe just split, but he has proven that wrong. The guy had two separate tongues filling up his mouth, and as he concentrates on fixing your mixing board he sticks them both out at the corners of his mouth. You watch as they swap corners, swiping past each other as you pretend to be writing words and not just squiggles on paper. Thank god for shades.

“Hey Dave, thtop thtaring at me.” His word make you jump as he makes a wire cutter glow blue and float to him.

“Not even paying attention to ya Captor.” You reply and keep scribbling, eyes still trained on him as he starts tightening something. “Got too many lyrics making their rounds in my head if I don’t get them down no way I will be hitting the hay till I’m dead.”

“Looks like you’re never theeping then,” he replies, “Since your pen point hasn’t made a single word in the latht ten minuteth.” He replies and gives you a knowing look. Raising a brow you shift so your face is fully facing him and you’re not having to look up to see him. The pen jerks out of your hand, and without your fingertips blocking the view of the tip you find it glowing just the gentlest of reds. Your cheeks heat just slightly.

“Wanna tell me thomthing Thrider?” He asks and lets the pen drop, going back to his work.

“Yeah,” you reply. Might as well get it out, he already knows shits up. “Those tongues of yours would be fucking amazing on my dick.” He freezes, looks up at you, and you smirk as you see the barest yellow tinge in his skin and feel the barest red in your own.

“Would they now?” He asks and flicks both tongues over his lips, one top, one bottom, and in different directions. There is the slightest tugging on your pants from phantom hands

“Fuck yes.” You reply.

It takes him two days to fix your sound board.


	9. Move (Dave/John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/John, anal, first time, underage?

You’re not sure if you’ve used enough lube, hell you’re not eve sure if John should still be this tight after putting your fingers in him, but you’re both the most virgins of virgins about this shit and Bro’s ‘pamphlet’ only gave you so much information. But John is tight, and his ass is shiny with ‘liquid ice’ as you manage to finally get the head in. He makes a strangled sound and his body freezes, trembling slightly.

Even with just the tip in he feels amazing. Warm and silky, the condom dulling the sensation only slightly. Bro was right, its almost like there’s nothing there.

“S-should I move?” You finally ask, feeling John’s chest treble as you grip it, holding your dick in the other hand so you don’t just start plowing him.

“Fuck hold on…” he breaths, and you do. The walls around your cock relax a fraction and he seems to be breathing just a little easier. “O-okay.” He finally says, and you’re pressing again before the word is fully out. He moans, body shaking as he whimpers, but he doesn’t tell you to stop. You doubt you could if you wanted too.

“Shit John,” you groan when your hips touch his ass.

“Move.” He says back in a strangled voice.

You move.


	10. Passing Grade (Dave/Karkat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Karkat, xeno, sex, slight bondage

If he bounces any harder you might just lose your cock, and like hell you care right now. The only thing you care about is that you can’t grab his hips and make him come down harder because holy fuck do you want that.

You’re still not horribly sure how studying for calculus one degraded into this, but then of course you can’t really think. Last you remembered, before clothes came off and he wrestled you against the headboard of your shit lower bunk, you had been trying to figure out what the fuck kind of parabola your calculator was showing you. Now you’re trying to figure out how much money you would lose if you tore the fucking head bar off your bunk.

His claws are cutting rivulets of red down your chest as he rides you, nook tight against you while his bulge is leaving sticky patterns on your stomach. You pray John doesn’t come back soon. The fact that his mattress in on the floor so Karkat can fuck himself on your cock without stabbing his horns into it would have him freaking out if not for the fact that you have an alien riding your dick.

Yet again you tug hard at the tie around your wrists only to get a wrenching sound from the metal. He groans and growls down at you while you try and spit out his boxers that he stuffed in your mouth and only find yourself gagging around the cloth as you taste cotton and his oddly sweet precum.

“You are the worst, fucking, study partner, this side, of the sun,” he says between quick gasps and grabs you by the throat, squeezing and making you arch upwards as he comes down, making you both groan. He wrenches his boxers from your mouth and you gasp.

“True or False fuck ass,” he growls and stills, his nook quivering around you as you pant. “The two functions f and g defined by f(x) = 3x + 3 for x real and g(t) = 3t + 3 for t real and positive are equal?” The numbers fly around in your head as you stare at him, trying to visualize them while his nook feels like its trying to suck you up deeper. You get it wrong and you’re pretty damn sure he’s going to get up and leave. Get it right and he might just untie your hands.

“False,” you finally pant out and he growls. For a moment you think you got it wrong, then he’s biting into your lips and you buck up hard. Maybe you two will pass after all.


	11. Expectations (Dave/Terezi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Terezi, fingering, frotting (Equivalent), xeno

You aren’t expecting something to press up into your hand when you go to cop a feel, and when you jerk back Terezi laughs high and clear.

“What’s wrong cool kid?” She purrs at you, “Not what you expected?” No, no it isn’t. You were expecting something like what you had seen on your human porno sites, not something like a…well like a cock. For a moment you think about stopping, but she’s straddling your lap and licking at your neck like you’re made out of fucking lollipops or some shit, and god if she doesn’t have you standing at attention.

“What do you have down there?” You ask instead and squeeze. Terezi gives a little breathy moan and pulls back enough that you can see something pressing against her jeans.

“Well open them up and you can find out.” She says it with that sharp grin of hers in place that makes you swallow hard. Its nice that she can’t see you, lets you let little things like that slide by unnoticed, but that doesn’t mean you can hide much else. “Aw, you nervous?” You want to refute it but you know you can’t, she can always smell it when she starts to make you sweat. Instead you unbutton her jeans and slide them down her hips only to find…something.

“The hell?” You jump when it wraps around your wrist, the skin of it somewhat slimy and warm, teal in color. The noise she makes in her throat makes you twist your wrist only to get another noise of pleasure.

“Your skin’s so warm Dave.” Terezi pants and you feel your cock twitch. “Feels good on my bulge.”

“I’ve got something hotter than that.” You reply with just a slight thickness in your throat. Undoing your jeans, which is only slightly hindered by the bulge around your wrist, you let your cock out into the open air. Almost immediately the bulge around your wrist shifts to wrap around your cock and you both moan. She’s always been a little cooler than you, but feeling that temperature difference on your dick is one of the most amazing things you’ve ever felt.

“Fuck,” you breath and she giggles, pressing her face to your throat and nibbling on the flesh. Holding her hips you buck up, and she bucks back, the two of you grinding together. The feeling of her wrapping around you, pumping and sliding has you coming over the edge faster than you thought. “Slow down.” You pant just a few pumps away for embarrassing yourself.

“Nah,” she says in your ear. “Want to see what color your material is.” And in a few more strokes you are shooting white over the lower hems of both of your shirts. She sniffs as you pant, dragging a finger through your material and touching it to her tongue. Terezi gives a slight wince.

“Not what you expected?” You ask with a sated chuckle as she wipes your cum on your shirt. She pulls a face and guides your hand between her legs. For a moment you expect her to have balls, but then she pushes your fingers up with her own and they sink into something warm and moist.

“Hnnn, Dave,” she says a bit breathy, letting your hand move while she moves her jeans down as far as they will go.

“Well shit.” You breath as she hums and presses her hips down, bulge wrapping around your wrist. Maybe troll anatomy was going to be a hell of a lot more fun than you had expected.


	12. Busy Little Bee (Dave/Sollux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Sollux, pet play, over sensitivity, anal, xeno

You had known he would be a little bitch in bed as soon as you had seen him on the screen. You had learned as much first had the night he had tried to seduce you, straddled you on his human bed as the new universe continued to stitch itself together around you, telling you about all the shit he was going to do to you. All it took was spreading open his human ass with your psionics and pushing against a lump of nerves and you had him curled over on top of you, panting and whining deep in his throat.

“Fuck youfthelf of my bulges, Thtrider.” Was all you had said and with another few moments of spreading him with your mind he had followed your order with a groan, sliding down on one of your twin bulges and riding it like he had been made for it. When you had added a second he had cum screaming; you hadn’t been far behind.

Now he is moving around your hive, the vibrating plug in his ass coming out as the point of a stinger. He wears a striped bee corset tight around his chest and black feelers jutting out of his hair, the edges fuzzy like the matching arms covers and thigh highs you make him wear. You turn the dial up at random, loving the way he stumbles and groans against gritted teeth as he goes about straightening your room.

“How’th my buthy little bee doing?” You ask and Dave goes to respond, but all he can get out is a moaned version of ‘Captor’ before you turn the vibrator pressed against his prostate up to the highest setting and watch him sink to the floor. His ass is in the air, cock bobbing against his belly as he groans against the floor, bucking gently as he fucks air. Red eyes stare at you half lidded as he pants. Dave is so beautiful when he’s needy, and you watch the way his chest tries to expand against the lacing of the corset, the black fuzz at the bottom ending just above his strange ‘belly button’.

Standing you undo your fly, let your twin bulges slide out into plain view, and make the plug jerk inside him with your mind. He bucks back as you kneel behind him, pulling the plug out only to replace it with one bulge in his ass and another around his dick.

He barely lasts, but it doesn’t matter. As long as you hit that spot inside him and make him moan he could come a hundred times and he would still beg you for it. This time you make him go three, sliding in your second bulge after he comes screaming a second time, and on the third fill him with honey yellow. You slip the plug back in at the end so he carries as much of your ‘nectar’ as possible while he finishes cleaning your room.

Strider may not be like the bee’s you used to have, but damn if he isn’t more useful.


	13. #explicit (Dave/Kankri/Karkat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Kankri/Karkat, threesome, oral, sex, xeno

You had been telling him about your goal of staying celebrate, that you had been so for however long you were in the bubbles religiously, and at some point he had just snapped. Your descendent had stomped off only to return with a very confused looking blonde human.

“This one? Really?” He had asked with a quirked eyebrow over large black glasses.

“Shut it, Strider, and make him shut up,” he sounded angry and very annoyed, which you had come to expect from him. “He’s making my pan rupture with each word and I am just waiting for the blood to start pouring from my audio tubes.” Karkat had growled at him.

“Karkat,” you had replied and fixed him with your white eyes. “I do believe that there are a few thing that you need to tag in that to keep from triggering anyone around. Such as Meulin who had just such a-“

“Holy hell no wonder,” the Strider fellow had said and taken a few steps forward. “No wonder.” He had repeated softly and you barely saw his head move as he looked you up and down. You had raised a brow at him while he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“I do believe you are touching me without the proper war-“

“Sorry, I don’t come with any tags. Takes away from the surprise.” He had cut in and as you heard your descendent sigh you went to say something as well, and found yourself cut off by a mouth on yours. The hands around your waist began to massage above your hips, and warmth triggered in your belly. Pulling back you stood speechless as Strider turned to Karkat with a smirk.

“Get your fine ass over here and do your share, Vantas, I know you want to help me get something else besides word vomit coming out of this guys mouth.” That had sent your mouth flapping even more. When Karkat had come behind you, tugged your sweaters neck down in a harsh tug and nipped the back of your neck,your brain had gone blank and your mouth let out a moan.

—-

“Shit do that again,” Dave pants below you as you manage to not fully choke around Karkat’s bulge in your throat. He does, making you choke and your nook tighten around the strange human bulge inside it. “Fuck yes.” Dave moans below you, his name only having become known after Karkat had growled it.

Karkat leans forwards and grabs the human’s shoulder, jerks him forwards so that he slides deeper in you. You know this only from their movements, your hands and eyes too busy watching the way your fingers disappear into Karkat’s nook. A moan comes out low around Karkat as Dave thrusts in hard. He does it again and you make another choked sound.

“Still want us tagging are shit?” Dave asks and Karkat growls, dragging him back in for another kiss you guess from the slick sounds above you. You make Karkat moan and press your tongue against the base of his bulge. If you could talk you would tell him to add warnings for taunting, but you can’t, you just ride out the pleasure and try to figure out how this boy with blonde hair had gotten you out of your pants quicker than any rejection you had ever given anyone else.


	14. All Up and Bleeding (Dave/Gamzee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Gamzee, blood, sex, violence

Pain lances through you and you want more. You always want more, because its the only thing that can keep your pan connected to this damn real world anymore. He hits you hard across the face again, a closed punch that makes you spit blood before you can smile and launch yourself at him. He takes it in stride, letting you both go down before using the momentum to roll you, legs tangling as you both bite, kick, and punch until you hit a wall.

You growl when you realize he’s on top, red eyes dark and heavy while blonde hair sticks together with sweat. Grabbing his locks of almost white gold you tug hard, making him cry out as you roll both of you again. His dick is hard against your thigh, and when you shift to straddle his legs it only takes a little maneuvering before its inside you.

Both of you groan as he grabs your hips, blunt nails doing their damndest to draw blood. You wish the motherfucker could, but you both know that it takes his teeth for that, and like fuck you’re letting him sit up.

You bounce hard, ramming him deep in a way that is most likely driving his hips into the ground, bruising his tailbone. He thrashes and moans under you, trying to buck up when you come down, but your weight makes it hard. Five claws dig into his shoulder and he howls before you bend down and kiss him. Teeth bite down over your lower lip and you feel blood blossom as you moan, rocking down hard while you wrap your bulge around one hand, the other keeps claws under his skin.

“Hate you, motherfucker,” you say against his mouth. “Hate you so much you piece of shit Strider.”

“Fucking finish so I don’t have to stare at your ugly mug Makara.” He snaps back and you do, bouncing so hard he tries to push you off before your body locks up, tightening around his dick and making him cry out as he cums. The heat of him makes everything release and genetic material washes down over his hips and thighs, blending with the purple of the oncoming bruises.

Standing you pop your neck and shoulders before spitting a mouthful of blood at him

“Fuck ya later Strider.”

You barely see him flip you off as you walk away, doing your damndest to keep your legs from all up and shaking.


	15. Smell it On Him (Dave/Terezi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Terezi, bondage, sexual themes, rope

Dave is the biggest rope slut you have ever met, and that’s saying something compared to the fact that you knew Lemonsnout. But Dave, well he’s something else when you get rope on him. The first time you brought it up you had just wanted to tie his hands behind his back and lick him all over, hear him complain about you leaving spit stains on his clothes, how he’d already taken a shower. As soon as the rope had been around his wrists though he had become as pliant as putty, his breathing coming in soft pants while the smell of his arousal tripled. You had done more than just lick him that night.

Right now you have him suspended from the ceiling, bright red roped wrapped around his flesh tight. Kanaya had helped you with the logistics, not even asking what you had wanted to do with so much red rope and why you needed pulleys installed. Sometimes you wondered if you might swing a bit pale for that girl.

You tug at the end of the red rope and hear his breathing taper off before letting it go again. You can hear him panting out his nose, almost taste the heat that rolls off of him as you lie beneath his hanging body. You pull the rope again, tightening the noose around his neck as you reach up and rub your fingers over his cock, feeling just the slightest tremble in the hardened flesh. The noose won’t tighten the way you tied it, but the threat is still there, and he trembles for it. Sometimes you almost feel black with the way you torment him like this, but he loves every second of it, tells you he does in subtle ways; and not so subtle. One day he had worn the rope burns on his wrists where all could see, the smell of reddened flesh making your mouth water for hours till you got him back to your hive block.

“Are you ready for your verdict Strider?” You ask, there is a jerk on the rope as he nods and you smile. “You have been sentenced to no less than three hours of community service for the night.” In reality it will only be about one or two, but you like to be nice and thorough. “And by community I mean me.” You lean up and lick up his chest, tongue dragging along the ropes that you tied over him, tasting their redness and his flesh. Your bulge thrashes and nook clenches as you feel the cock in your hand twitch. “Shall we get started?” You flash your grin in the general direction of his head and feel him shudder as you loosen the noose. You move to your knees, reaching for the gag that keeps him silent, but you already know the answer; you can smell it in his eyes.


End file.
